Shego's Maniacal Revenge
by Michael Khale
Summary: Shego loses it temporarily in the aftermath of a battle.
1. Chapter 1

Shego's right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as she piloted the hovercraft away from the scene of her last battle with Kim Possible. Drakken looked over in concern, but was unable to muster up the courage to ask her what was bothering her. They had just escaped from another encounter with the teenage heroine - at a spa they were staying in this time - which had ended with a spectacular explosion which took away Shego's hotel room in the process. Ever since, Shego had been acting oddly, grinding her teeth and muttering to herself about "ten year's worth of effort" or something along that line.

"Shego," he said cautiously, "We're headed in the wrong direction. The lair is..."

Drakken trailed off as Shego shot him such a withering glare that he decided it was in his best interest to drop the conversation.

"Nevermind... I'll just be... on my way... to the bathroom," he stuttered, struggling out of his seat and putting as much distance between the two of them as was possible on the small hovercraft.

Shego did not notice her boss's blunders. All she knew was that Kim Possible was going to pay for what she had done.

* * *

Several days later, Kim Possible sat in front of her computer uploading the details of her latest encounter with Drakken and Shego onto her website for her fans. Drakken was, for some reason, assembling another one of his famous death rays as a vacation resort this time. Fortunately, Global Justice had alerted her to the crime and they had managed to stop Drakken, at the cost of several rooms. Global Justice was understandably less than thrilled about that part, since they were forced to pay for the damages. On the bright side, at least nothing irreplaceable had been lost; none of the guests had taken any personal belongings with them, so it was only a matter of money and nothing else.

As Kim finished typing up her mission report, she heard her mother knocking on the door.

"Yes, mom?" Kim kicked off from her desk and rode her chair over to the door to open it for her mother. "What's up?"

"Just checking up on you before bedtime, Kimmie-cub," Ann Possible smiled. "Goodness, you're not still on that computer, are you?"

Kim rolled her eyes in amusement. "Mom, I haven't uploaded any stories in weeks. I have to uphold my obligation to my fans or else they'll be terribly disappointed in me."

"Alright," Ann chuckled, "As long as you go to bed soon. Sitting at a computer like that will lead to neck problems if you're not careful. Ever see the x-ray of a spinal disk bulge? It's not pretty."

"I know, Mom, I know. Increases pressure on spinal column nerves at the vertebrae and everything. Really bad for you." Kim grinned back and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Night."

She logged off the computer and snuggled up next to the Pandaroo on her bed, eager to get some sleep before school tomorrow. She slept well, certainly much better than she would have had she known that Shego bugged her house earlier and was watching every move she made from a van two blocks down the street.

"Sleep while you can, Pumpkin, for soon you shall taste humiliation and defeat the likes of which you have never known, and with glee shall I sup upon the sweet taste of VENGEANCE SERVED COLD!" Shego cackled madly as she closed the lid of her laptop computer and slipped out of the van cradling one of Drakken's shrink rays.

Drakken watched her retreating form nervously, wondering what Kim Possible had done to Shego this time that had broken the proverbial camel's back; Shego had been acting far more unstable than even the most maniacal super villains these past few days and it was quite unnerving. Shego was normally so sane compared to all the rest of the super villain community, lacking most of the eccentricities and immaturities. He could only pray that she would come to her senses soon and return to being a sidekick, leaving the super villainy to him.

Shego, of course, had no intention of returning to the rational side of things. She was too busy ensuring that by the time she was done, Kim Possible would learn to never again mess with her personally. Shego climbed up the tree outside Kim's house with the shrink ray slung across her back and jumped at Kim's bedroom window. She grabbed the window sill with one hand, opened the window with her other, and silently hauled herself in.

Shego landed on the ground at the foot of Kim's bed and held her breath, listening for any sign that her rival might have noticed her entrance. After five minutes of silence and occasional bout of sleep talking from Kim, Shego decided it was time to start her revenge. She unslung the rifle from her back and turned it on, adjusting the settings until the device was perfectly calibrated for her night of villainy.

"Oh, poor naive Princess," Shego whispered at Kim's sleeping form, licking her lips in anticipation. "You know why most superheroes live in fortresses or have secret identities? It's to prevent their enemies from targeting them or doing bad things to their families. Hego was quite insistent on the rule, and for very good reasons, you know. Considering the people we fought... oh, but I digress. This isn't about me, it's about you, and I think it's high time you learned the hard way why the traditional way is a good thing."

* * *

"Mom!" Kim yelled the next morning as she frantically searched through her closet. "Mom, fashion emergency!"

"What's up, Kimmie-cub?" Ann asked, sticking her head in to check on her daughter.

"I swear I have nothing that fits me anymore; it's like all my clothes shrank two sizes overnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finally locating a dress at the back of her closet that used to be too large for her, Kim stepped out of her room only to be pushed into the wall by her twin brothers, who were racing to the bathroom.

"Watch it Tweebs," Kim yelled angrily, as the two got jammed in the doorway, each trying to get in before the other.

"Can't talk," Tim grunted, trying to shove Jim out.

"Gotta goooooo!" Jim groaned, as they both slipped into the bathroom at the same time.

"What's up with those two today?" Kim wondered to herself as she stepped into the dining room. Her father was already there, with his daily newspaper laid aside in favor of examining the twins' cereal milk suspiciously.

"You know, Kimmie, I think this has been laced with laxatives." He held up a spoonful of the milk for her to see. "Young lady, you haven't been pranking your brothers, have you?"

"So not my style, Dad," Kim answered. "Besides, I've had this huge backlog of homework and reports that I have to cope with."

"Alright, I believe you." Kim's father returned to his newspaper, only to be interrupted again by his wife's screams from the kitchen. They turned around to see a soaking wet Ann Possible marching over with a cup of coffee in her shaking hands.

"Here's your daily cup, James." She barely suppressed a tremor in her voice and handed the coffee to her husband. "And I think you might want to have that coffee machine checked; I think it may be possessed."

"Have a seat, dear," he comforted, setting the coffee down on his paper so that he could help his wife sit down. "I'll look at it as soon as I finish my paper."

"About that," Kim interrupted. "You might want to..."

She was pointing at his paper as she trailed off, and James looked back at his paper to see that it was rapidly falling apart.

"Nooo!" He cried in anguish, picking up the decaying scraps. "Someone's laced my paper with a heat sensitive disintegrating compound! God why must you be so cruel?"

"This is getting too weird. I think I'd better skip breakfast for my own safety." Kim said her goodbyes to her parents before heading out. When she reached the shoe rack, she noticed that her shoes had been glued onto the shelf.

* * *

The anguish of the Possible household was music to Shego's ears, but there was far more yet to come. Oh yes, Kim Possible would rue the day she crossed Shego the wrong way, and rue it hard. Shego climbed onto the hovercraft to begin phase two of her ten stage plan to ruin Kim Possible's life.

* * *

"This day's been a disaster so far and we haven't even started school. I don't know what's been going on at my house, but it's like the Puck came out of A Midsummer Night's Dream to target us." Kim complained to Ron as she lugged her backpack to her locker. "I'm wearing sandals. Fall is so not the season for sandals."

"So someone's been pranking you, big deal." Ron kissed her on the cheek as he opened the locker for her. "I'm sure it was just a one time thing."

Wordlessly, Kim pointed to the computer in her locker, which had automatically loaded a video clip.

"THIS! IS! SPARTA!"

Ron broke down laughing as the words blared through the hall.

"Hey, I love that remix!"

"Funny meme," Rufus agreed, poking his head out of Ron's pocket and nodding to the music.

"Possible, Stoppable," Barkin growled, making his way over to the locker. "Detention for disturbing the peace. Shut it down or it'll be detention tomorrow too."

Kim banged her head against the locker door. It was still happening.

The rest of the day passed without incident, and Kim soon found herself stuck in detention with Ron. Barkin had strict rules about how he rang detention; there was to be complete and utter silence as students worked on their homework or assigned readings, and if the students did not have any, Barkin was always happy to assign some.

The silence lasted until her Kimmunicator rang. Unfortunately, Barkin noticed the rather distinctive sound and Kim noticed it too; her usual ring tone had been replaced.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down," it sang. "Never gonna run around and desert you."

"Possible!" Barkin shouted over the sound of Ron's laughter. "Detention for a week, and put that phone on silent."

"Yes sir," Kim groaned as she rushed outside to take the call.

* * *

Drakken laughed as Shego tore her way through legions of goons in Professor Dementor's ice fortress. Soon, he would wrest the powerful Hydrazine Reduction Core from Dementor's clutches, and use the vital component in his latest plan to take over the world.

"What do you know, a two for one deal in Antarctica," Kim Possible's voice rang out over the chaos. "Demenor and Drakken. Quite a catch."

Drakken turned around to face his eternal foe. "Ah, Kim Possible; you've arrived just in time to witness my greatest -"

"No, you're doing it all wrong! All wrong!" Shego waved her hands in the air to catch their attention. "How could you guys forget what I asked you?"

"Err... what did you ask us to do, Shego?" Drakken asked cautiously, afraid of triggering an episode. Kim and Ron stared as Shego whipped out a pad of sticky notes and a pen. She quickly wrote on a dozen of them and danced around the lair, posting them on various objects and people, starting with Drakken who soon found himself with a yellow name tag stuck to his forehead.

Shego labeled the Hydrazine Reduction Core, the floor, a vending machine, an unconscious henchman - Bob - who gave a feeble protest that it was not his name, and two exposed steel girders before tumbling up to her arch-rival. Kim prepared herself for an attack, but Shego struck much quicker than Kim had anticipated and the teenager found herself tagged as "Princess."

"And you!" Shego pointed an accusing finger at Ron, who gulped nervously and started backing away from the obviously unstable woman. "I'm most disappointed in you out of them all! Don't you know how hard it is for Drakkie-poo to remember your name!"

Drakken quickly checked his sticky note and found that his name was indeed "Drakkie-poo" now. It was just like being with his mother, except for the gratuitous amount of crazy Shego was spreading around.

"Do you have any idea how inconsiderate you've been, young man?" Shego scolded, poking Ron in the chest. Ron shot a terrified look at his confused girlfriend begging her to help him before slowly shaking his head.

"Well, lucky for you I'm here!" Shego stuck a note to his stomach, upside down so that Ron could see it easily. It read "Buffoon."

"One more and we'll be all set!" Shego put one final note between her breasts - S. Go - and proudly surveyed her work. "Now let's get down to business!"

Shego gave Ron an enthusiastic slap to the ass before giving him a hard kiss on the lips despite his vigorous protests. The shock of it finally forced Kim into action, and she quickly pulled Ron out of Shego's embrace.

"Shego, get your own boyfriend," Kim snarled possessively. "If you keep this act up, so help me God, I will -"

"What, poke me to death with your pointy nipples?" Shego giggled. Kim quickly looked down and noticed that the cold air of Dementor's lab was having an... effect on her.

"Come on, don't be jealous. I'm not going to steal him away from you; in fact, I think you'll find that I'm plenty willing to share, Pumpkin." Shego winked at Ron, who looked horrified at the attention he was recieving. Rufus stuck his head out and made a rude noise at Shego for her suggestion.

"So not going to happen," Kim growled back. She was not sure what trickery Shego had up her sleeves this time, but her mind games were not going to work any more.

"Oh, I see. Princess doesn't want to share. Perhaps Princess wants me all to herself?" Shego lunged at Kim, pinned her against a wall, and locked lips for the second time that afternoon. Kim found that her wild flailing about could not break Shego's embrace, and Shego took the time to become very well acquainted with her. Kim finally collected her wits and slipped out from under Shego, aiming to put as much space between herself and the villainess as possible. When she had backed up a sufficient amount, she came about to face Shego and noticed that Drakken had let a ladder down through the hole in the lair's ceiling. Shego jumped onto it and was rapidly carried away into the air by Drakken's hovercraft.

"Bye bye! Till next time!" Shego waved happily, blowing a kiss down to the two of them.

Kim and Ron just stared as the super villains disappeared into the distance. Ron was first to break the silence.

"Can someone please explain what the heck just happened?"

* * *

"Finally, a glorious victory over Kim Possible!" Drakken laughed. "I'm glad you're not angry at me, Shego, because I couldn't have done it without your help. This Hyrdazine Reduction Core would have been almost impossible to acquire otherwise." Drakken joyfully patted his new toy in the safety of his latest lair, scheming how to best put it to use in his plans for world domination.

"Why would I be angry at you, Doc?" Shego asked calmly. Too calmly. Unfortunately, Drakken did not notice and answered the question.

"Well, you know, I thought you might hold a grudge since it was my death ray that exploded... and..." Drakken finally listened to what he was saying and paled, realizing that he might have just signed his own death warrant."

"Yes. That. I had forgotten about that. Come here, Doc, I want to give you a present." Shego slowly walked up to Drakken, who was busy panicking and searching for the nearest exit.

"Now, Shego, as your employer I - Oh God no, not the face! Not the face!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not even Double Naco Night at the Bueno Nacho could lift Ron's spirits after their defeat, or wipe away the memories of Shego kissing him. Ron shuddered at the memory and gulped his extra large soda as if the high fructose corn syrup would cleanse his lips of "Shego cooties."

"Awkwierd! Wrongsick! Sickwrong, even!" Ron waved his arms as he continued his tirade. "I'll have mental scars for life!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Kim joked, trying to cheer him up. "Didn't you used to find her attractive?"

"Yes, but I'm dating the most wonderful girl in the world now, aren't I?" Ron replied, holding Kim's hand. "Besides, Shego's tried to kill us plenty of times and that really dampens the mood."

Kim rolled here eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic, Ron; if she was trying to kill us, we'd be dead. All she'd have to do is poison the Bueno Nacho food supply at the right time, since you're keep dragging me along for the Naco Grande special every Saturday."

"Kim, you are not dissing the Naco Grande, are you?" Ron asked, feigning offense. "Because if you are, then there is now way we can be together; my love for the Naco is the numero uno passion in my life."

Kim laughed at the mock seriousness in which Ron delivered his lines. "How could I ever forget it?"

* * *

Dinner with Ron was just what she needed to cheer her up after the bizarre day that Kim had been having. Kim took off her shoes by the front door and entered the living room to find both her parents sitting on the couch with severe expressions on their faces.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," her mother greeted. Kim swallowed nervously; her parents only called her by her full name when they were disappointed in her.

"Yes Mom?" Kim asked cautiously, as she scanned her memories for anything that she might have done wrong.

"Young lady, we want to know why this showed up today with your name on it," her father answered, throwing a magazine down on the table.

Kim read the title and her eyes bulged. It was a copy of Playgirl magazine.

* * *

"And then I had to explain to my parents that I wasn't some kind of pervert and didn't need to have 'the talk' again," Kim complained to Ron as she lugged her backpack up to her locker. "I swear, when I find out who's behind all of this it's not going to be pretty."

Kim reached for her locker but Ron quickly stopped her by stepping in front of it.

"Woah, KP, remember yesterday? That locker could be trapped with all sorts of nasty... traps," he finished weakly. "Point is, we have to be careful about opening it."

"Relax, Ron. I have Wade on it right now. Isn't that right, Wade?"

"Sure thing, Kim!" Wade's voice responded from inside the locker. "I've scanned your computer and inspected the locker; there won't be any more surprises for you today."

"Satisfied?" Kim asked, motioning for Ron to step aside. He did so reluctantly, and on one condition.

"Fine, but let me open the locker this time just in case."

Ron closed his eyes and slowly opened the door to find a perfectly normal locker and Wade looking at him through Kim's computer.

"I told you there was nothing," Wade grinned. "Have a nice day, guys."

"Thanks Wade, you're the best," Kim replied as Wade logged off. "Come on Ron, let's get to class."

She offered him her hand, and they walked down the hallway talking about the upcoming football game with Upperton High. They made it halfway down the corridor before they noticed it.

"It's over NINE THOUSAND!"

* * *

Thank God for small mercies; despite the recent bout of craziness in Kim's life, history and Latin class went off without a hitch. It was a nice period of normalcy for a change, even if the classes themselves were extremely boring.

Unfortunately, the peace could not last, and Kim found Ron waiting outside her Latin classroom nervously wringing a flier.

"Hey KP, how was Latin?" He asked, wading through the crowd of Latin students to get to her. Without waiting for her reply, he handed her the flier. "Now, I don't want to alarm you, but someone's been spreading these around campus and..."

Kim grabbed the flier and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the photograph in the center; someone had taken a picture of yesterday's encounter with Shego where she had, for lack of a better term, molested her.

"How... how many?" Kim hoped against all odds that the damage could be contained, but the look in Ron's face was not promising.

"They're all over the place, KP. I tried to take down what I could, but I couldn't reach them all, and some people took them before I could get there. It's... bad."

"Dammit!" Kim yelled, punching the nearest locker hard enough to dent the door. "I so do not need the drama right now. Bonnie's going to have a field day with this. Could this get any worse?"

"Don't say it, KP!" Ron placed his hand over her mouth just to be sure. "We don't need to tempt fate like that! Every time anyone says that, the situation always gets worse!"

There was a lull as the two stared at each other, wondering what would happen next. The lull was soon broken, and the question answered, by the voice that blared over the loudspeakers.

"Good afternoon, Middleton High students," Shego's voice announced. "In honor of my new found love for Kimberly Anne Possible, I've decided to share a song with you. If anyone would like to hear me live, you can find me on the cafeteria rooftop. Now let's get rocking!"

There was a brief guitar solo followed by a set of what had to be the sappiest and most embarrassing love song lyrics ever. Kim grabbed Ron's hand and ran off to the cafeteria, dragging him behind her. This had gone too far and Shego had to be stopped now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim shoved open the door and rushed outside only to realize that he worst fears had come true. A substantial part of the student body had arrived to witness Shego's display of love, and Bonnie was among them.

"Hey Kim," she greeted maliciously. "I guess Stoppable wasn't man enough for you? Should have known you'd prefer the bun over the hotdog, after the way you were checking me out in the showers."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kim snapped back, shoving her out of the way. She ran until she was in front of the cafeteria building and right below Shego, who was kneeling and performing a power solo. The music was suddenly interrupted as Kim grabbed an apple from a nearby table and chucked it at Shego, hitting her rival in the forehead.

"Shut up, Shego!" Kim yelled, drawing Shego's attention. "You better explain what you're up to right now or I swear when I'm through with you -"

"I'll be begging for your mercy?" Shego purred, putting away her guitar. "Maybe you'd like to punish me by tying me up and speaking me for being such a bad girl? Oh, Kimmie-cub, that sounds delightful."

"Dammit Shego, I don't know what's going on in that twisted little mind of yours but we are not a couple!" Kim shouted back in embarrassment as several people started snickering. She did not know whether from the mental images Shego was giving them or Kim's nickname, but she had to stop Shego before the situation got any worse. There had to be a quick route to the roof; the trees next to the building looked promising.

Shego's eyes teared up and her lower lip trembled as Kim was looking for a way to reach her. "Pumpkin, do you really mean that last night meant nothing to you? Was I just a one time fling?"

Shego threw her arms wide and leaned forward. "Then I have nothing to live for!"

Kim's eyes widened as Shego threw herself off of the roof; the building the cafeteria was in only had two stories, and Shego was not in a position to safely absorb the falling impact, unless her comet powers gave her an unusually thick skull. Reflexively, Kim reached out and caught Shego in her arms before the woman could reach the ground.

"My hero!" Shego beamed. Before Kim knew it, Shego had adjusted herself so that Kim was holding her bridal style, wrapped her arms around Kim's neck, and planted another kiss on her lips. Kim dropped Shego in surprise and quickly backed away like she had done last night, which gave Shego the opportunity to scramble up a tree, an leap onto the roof. Kim chased after her, but when she arrived on top of the building, she noticed that Shego had parked the hovercraft there.

"Later Bubble-butt!" Shego said it loud enough for the audience to hear, and blew Kim a kiss as she lifted off. Kim whipped her grappling gun out of her back pack and fired it at the hovercraft; there was no way that she would let Shego escape this time.

"Well, looks like your girlfriend left you for another woman," Bonnie smirked, as Kim's grappling hook latched onto Shego's hovercraft.

Ron frowned and turned to the cheerleader. "One: Kim is dating me. Get used to it. Two: If you continue to comment on other people's sexual orientation, I am going to pull out the Student Code of Conduct and make sure you get enough detention to keep you in until you graduate college."

"You cannot be serious," Bonnie scoffed nervously as she took in Ron's expression.

"Note. Serious. Face."

As the two continued to exchange words, Steve Barkin silently cried from the entrance to the art department, where he had been substituting for Mr. Kiln after the man had cracked three ribs in a tragic glazing accident.

"So that's why she wouldn't have me back," he sobbed.

* * *

Kim swung through the air as Shego flew the hovercraft, climbing up the rope inch by inch despite the conditions.

"Hey Princess, need a hand?" Shego taunted, as she leaned over the side of the hovercraft and grabbed onto the rope. Her hands glowed with energy and she smiled maliciously. "Don't suppose this rope is plasma proof?"

They were a thousand feet above the ground, and Kim doubted she had anything with her that would save her from the fall.

"What do you want, Shego?" Kim asked, trying to buy some time for herself to figure out a way of escaping intact. "This isn't like you!"

Shego threw her head back and laughed. "Pumpkin, you make me laugh, you really do. Even when it's at my expense. How about I set this down and we go mano a mano on the ground? For old time's sake, of course."

Shego reached down and extended a hand to Kim. After a moment's hesitation, Kim accepted.

* * *

The ride to Middleton Park was surprisingly uneventful given the occurrences of the past few days. Kim was tempted to ask Shego what had happened to her recently, but Shego did not seem in the mood for any conversation. She sat in silence as Shego landed the hovercraft in an out of the way clearing and disembarked when the engine had been turned off.

Shego stood facing her and gave a mocking bow, indicating that they should start the fight. Kim did not need to be told twice and charged at the other woman. Shego responded by dropping low to the ground and performing a leg sweep that knocked Kim off her feet and landed her on her back. Kim quickly rolled out of the way of a plasma bolt and got back on her feet, adopting a more defensive posture.

"Good counter," Kim congratulated, watching here enemy closely.

"Only the best for you, Cupcake." Shego's mocking tone had an edge to it, one that Kim had not encountered before. Shego was definitely pissed off about something.

Shego darted forth and struck with a flurry of blows, driving Kim back against a tall tree. Kim jumped up to catch onto a branch as Shego slammed her fist into the trunk, then dropped on the woman's back, pinning her to the ground.

"What's got you angry this time?" Kim taunted, as she put her weight on Shego. "That time of month again?"

"Maybe I'll enlighten you," Shego snapped back. She pushed off the ground to clear some space between her body and the ground, then turned around to deliver a powerful backhand which connected with Kim's jaw and sent the cheerleader flying off. "Blow up anything lately, Princess?"

Kim staggered to her feet cautiously. Shego had refrained from attacking her while she was down, likely so that she could answer the question. The last thing she had blown up that Shego would know about - which discounted the possibility that she was referring to her casserole last night - was some of the resort she and Drakken were staying at.

"Awww, did I interrupt your precious vacation time with Drakken? Didn't come crashing in on a romantic dinner or anything, did I?" Kim placed a hand over her mouth in an overly dramatic fashion.

Shego growled in response and advanced on her, tossing out plasma bolts as she closed the distance. Kim lashed out at her with a right cross, but Shego caught her wrist with her left hand and seized the inside of Kim's right elbow with her other hand. Shego pushed into Kim's elbow and used the leverage to redirect Kim's blow away from her and to the space left of Kim, before moving her right elbow up and catching Kim under the jaw.

Kim fell on her back, and Shego quickly straddled the girl, holding a plasma bolt inches from her face.

"Do you know what was in that room you blew up?" Shego snarled, pinning Kim down in the grass. "I'll tell you what: ten year's worth of family memories, turned to dust because you couldn't keep your damn hands off the self destruct button!"

Shego took the hand holding the plasma bolt and punched the ground by Kim's head.

"Ten years that I'm never going to get back thanks to you!" Shego shouted. "My father's cologne! My mother's perfume! They've been discontinued for a over decade! Photographic negatives, autographs, my Hero of the Year Award!" Her plasma flared up hot enough to kill as she listed the possessions that were destroyed. Out of any other options to defuse the situation, Kim shocked Shego by freeing her arms and wrapped them around Shego in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry," she said, burying her head in Shego's neck. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I didn't know you had your personal belongings, and I would have never destroyed them on purpose."

Shego's breathing and pulse started slowing, and her plasma discharged harmlessly into the ground. Kim cautiously looked up into Shego's eyes to find that the rage was dying down.

"Oh God, what have I done," Shego moaned, as she began to think rationally about all that had happened. A tear fell onto Kim's cheek, and the teenage heroine stared at Shego broke down crying. "I'm an idiot."

"It's fine." Kim comforted, awkwardly patting Shego on the back. She kicked herself mentally for taunting Shego earlier; making fun of someone who might have been going through shock was not appropriate conflict resolution. "The important thing is you're alright... right?"

"If by 'alright' you mean that I don't feel like gutting you like a fish anymore, then I'm alright."

"Then everything's okay."

"It's not okay to mess with someone's life like that!" Shego shouted. "Why aren't you angry?"

"Shego, I'm a little pissed that you decided to try and ruin my personal life, but I think we can count this as extenuating circumstances." Kim reassured. "Look, you're... you need to find some place to sit and talk, ok?"

"No, I don't need you or anyone else. I'm leaving," Shego snapped, drying her tears. "I don't want to be around people right now, especially the person who's responsible for this mess."

"Awww... please?" Kim asked, giving Shego the saddest puppy dog pout she could come up with. Shego quickly closed her eyes to prevent Kim from using her trump card, but then the whining started: the gut wrenching whining that made Shego's heart feel like it was going to curl up and die if she did not do something about it.

"Fine, I'll stay," Shego grumbled, giving in to Kim's sad look. "But don't think you can solve all your problems with that look, because one of these days I swear I'm going to develop an immunity."

* * *

After Kim dragged Shego back to the hovercraft and covered her with an emergency blanket, she made her promise to wait while she went to get something. The cheerleader returned five minutes later with ice cream.

"I got you a strawberry Cornetto. You like those, right?"

"More than life itself," Shego deadpanned, taking the ice cream cone Kim offered her nonetheless. The two sat in silence for a good while, slowly eating the ice cream.

"So, you had keepsakes with you?" Kim asked cautiously, nibbling at the last bit of her Cornetto.

"Yeah, I kept them around because... sometimes, the past wasn't as bad, and I'd like to remember it," Shego answered candidly. "Stored them in a safe deposit box and dragged them out when I was on vacation or between jobs, where they wouldn't get blown up by teenagers and mad scientists."

She looked over at Kim, but with considerably less hostility than before. Kim shifted around uneasily in her seat and opened her mouth to apologize.

"Save it, Princess," Shego cut her off. "It was an accident on your part and an act of stupidity on Drakken's to start a project on my vacation time."

"And I suppose the next thing you'll say is that it's your own fault for going into shock and flipping out on me?"

"Princess, you know me too well," Shego laughed. "You don't owe me anything, so why don't you get your bubble butt out of here so we can both move on with our lives?"

Kim could tell the laughter was not real; Shego did not find her amusing, she was just putting up a false front to compensate for the moment of weakness she had shown. If Shego thought that would be enough to get Kim Possible off her case, she had seriously underestimated her rival.

"You're impossible, you know that? Would it kill you to drop the bravado for a bit and acknowledge you're a person with feelings and that you're hurt?"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me."

"When you tried to manipulate my personal life? Yeah, I did; enough to kick you into a radio tower. To be honest, I wouldn't have minded if you'd died right then and there, but you know what? That was a long lime ago and I've moved on."

"Princess, I don't think that was more than six months ago," Shego pointed out in disbelief.

"Long enough for me." Kim shot back. "Besides, I really got to know you as Miss Go, and it helped me see you as a real person. Kinda hard to hate someone who did your hair every night."

Kim hoped the joke would help ease the mood some. It resulted in an uneasy silence.

"You mean I helped apply that horrible dye job every night?" Shego gagged, pretending to throw up over the side of the hovercraft. Kim smiled as the tension broke.

"I keep telling, you, it's all natural; wanna make sure the carpet matches the drapes?" Kim teased, slowly unzipping her jeans. Shego rolled her eyes in response.

"And you keep wondering why people think you're into women."

"I think it had to do with a certain flier and one really sappy love song." Kim regretted saying it instantly as Shego's eyes hardened.

"We will never speak of the incident again," She ordered in a low, dangerous voice. Kim silently nodded in agreement. "Especially since the real question is if the drapes match the upholstery."

* * *

"You realize that this doesn't make us friends, right?" Shego asked, when the laughter finally died down. "Next time we fight I'm totally kicking your ass."

"I know, I know. You're a tough girl who doesn't need any love. Best enemies then?" Kim offered, putting her arm around Shego.

"Whatever," Shego replied as she leaned into Kim's shoulder. "Just be glad I snapped out of it before I did to you what I did to Drakken."

"What did you do to Drakken?"

* * *

Drakken hung from a chandelier in his ruined hideout, suspended by his underpants.

"Somebody please help me," he moaned, as he gently swung to and fro in the air.


End file.
